Since the transparent light-emitting diode (LED) screen is transparent with no obstacles in the line of sight and provides an outstanding display effect, it becomes more and more popular, and it is more and more widely applied in high-end places such as malls, airports, banks and luxury stores. However, due to the high complexity of internal control circuit in the transparent LED screen, in order to achieve a good transparency, it needs not only to ensure that a basic logic circuit drives all the LED lights to work normally, but also to minimize the obstruction to line of sight caused by the hardware including a mechanical component, a printed circuit board (PCB), a plastic assembly and some electronic components such as a drive integrated circuit (IC), LED lights. Thus, the higher the pixel density of the LED screen is, the more difficult its transparency can be achieved. For example, the common package size of an LED light includes SMD3535 (outline dimension: 3.5 mm×3.5 mm), SMD3528 (outline dimension: 3.5 mm×2.8 mm) and SMD2121 (outline dimension: 2.1 mm×2.1 mm). Since the minimum package size of the driver IC of the LED screen is 4 mm×4 mm, in consideration of the complicated interconnections among the complex logic circuits, it is essentially impossible to achieve a transparent LED screen with a pixel pitch under 5 mm.